Forest Cage
by faith123
Summary: Rose Weasley a name in a newspaper to many a girl who hasn't been seen since she was 5 dubbed as 'The-girl-who-disappeared' but who has Scorpius Malfoy found in the forbidden forest and what is her story. Reviews would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Princess

**Chapter 1 Princess**

"JAMES NO!" Ginny shouted at her one year old son and her eldest as he reached with a mischievous smile for his Grandfathers glasses while Albus who was only a few months old slept peacefully in Harry's arms, god knows how though because St Mungos waiting room was not known to be the quietist place in the world especially now with the entire family including Teddy and Andromeda in it.

"How much longer?" 8 year old Teddy moaned and Victoria who was a year younger than him said.

"Yeah daddy can me and Teddy go and play"

"No Victoria you have to stay here" Bill said making his daughter frown. The seven and eight year old looked around together trying to find something to do that's when they saw Percy like Albus fast asleep slumped on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Come on" Teddy said quietly and ducking down the two children crawled under the row of seats until they were directly underneath Percy.

"One" Teddy said.

"Two" Victoria replied and then together.

"Three" they both hit the top of the chair as hard as they could causing Percy to wake up as he fell to the ground.

"Victoria, Teddy" Molly exclaimed furiously everyone else had got a shock as well when Percy had falling of the chair in the confusion Albus had woken up and was crying loudly Harry desperately trying to quiet him.

"UNCLE RON!" James shouted jumping up and down on Arthur's lap that made everyone turn and silence washed over the group.

"It's...it's..." Ron stammered.

"Spit it out!" George shouted impatiently.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Ron exclaimed the whole family cheered and patted Ron on the back.

"Oh Hermione she's beautiful" it was a few minutes later and Molly was holding her new granddaughter. The little girl was looking around at all the different people squeezed into the room.

"Have you got a name yet" Fleur said eagerly.

"Yes, Rose Nymphadora Weasley" Ron said proudly taking Rose back from Molly. Rose gurgled up at him as he went to tickle her but she grabbed his finger instead.

"Ok stop hogging her mate" Harry said taking Rose which Ron barely registered and when he did Harry was showing Rose to Albus.

"So this is what you and Harry were up to all morning" Hermione said she and Rose had been released from St Mungos only an hour ago and Ron had drove them both back to the small cottage they owned just outside of Godrics Hollow before that though Ron and Harry had disappeared and Ginny refused to tell Hermione why.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"I love it Ron" The room was painted in pale pink with small white flowers making swirled patterns on the wall the carpet was a slightly darker pink the crib in the corner was white but the four corner posts went further up and a see through white material rested on the posts making a curtain around the crib, the rest of the furniture in the room consisted of a wardrobe, a rocking chair and a small bookshelf all painted white.

"Do you like it Rosie" Ron said to his little girl she smiled at him and waved her arms.

"DADDY!" Ron was jumped on excitedly by a two year old Rose as soon as he stepped out of the fire.

"Hello Princess" he bent down and picked her up.

"Daddy when's the baby going to get here" Rose asked innocently Ron looked at her ever since they had told Rose she was going to have a baby brother or sister she kept asking questions Harry and George swore they will be telling their great grandchildren the story of when in the middle of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Rose had shouted from across the room.

"DADDY WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM!" causing Ron to go pale and have to sit down especially as all the people inside the shop had turned to look at him.

"Not for another few weeks sweetheart why didn't you ask mummy though" Hermione came in at that point as Rose said.

"Mummy was very grumpy and wouldn't tell me" Ron understood where Rose was coming from Hermione's pregnancy mood swings were torture luckily it was only a month before the new baby was born.

"Rose I'm sorry" Hermione said and by the looks of it she was close to tears.

"That's ok mummy" Rose said wriggling out of Ron's arms to hug Hermione.

"Hey why don't you go and get a cookie from the kitchen" Hermione suggested Rose grinned and sprinted out of the room.

"You ok?" Ron said leaning forward to kiss his wife.

"Yes I'm fine you worry too much and could your brothers please stop taking it in turn to check on me" Ron grimaced at her angry face the reason he was so worried was that earlier on in the pregnancy Hermione had nearly miscarriage Ron had managed to get a lot of time off and only worked 3 days a week now but his brothers had agreed to check up on Hermione whenever they could.

"Hermione I worry about you and our new Quidditch player...who was it today by the way" Ron said innocently patting her stomach.

"Percy Rose made him play tea party it was quite funny" Ron could imagine it was his too serious older brother being ordered round by a two year old.

"ACCHHHH!" A scream pierced the air Ron immediately pulled out his wand and dashed into the kitchen Hermione hobbling in behind him.

"Rose, Rose where are you" Ron said frantically the cookie tin was smashed on the ground and as he looked closer he saw a huge spider crawl out from the wreckage.

"H...Hermione" Ron said in a quavering voice Hermione pushed past him and pointing her wand at the spider levitated it out the window.

"Rose sweetie come out" Hermione said and Rose crawled out from under the table. Ron was still slightly pale at the appearance of the spider Hermione ignored him though and cleared up the mess and checked Rose murmuring to herself.

"For goodness sake a fearless auror who can't handle a stupid spider"

"Uncle Harry what day is it tomorrow" Rose asked grinning at Harry Ron had brought her into the office for the day and while Ron had a meeting with Kinsley Harry had got the job of looking after a 4 year old Rose.

"Is it...Tuesday" Harry said fanning ignorance Rose laughed though.

"No it's my birthday"

"Really!" he exclaimed Rose nodded and said.

"I'm going to be five only 6 years until I go to Hogwarts" Harry laughed as she jumped down in excitement all the kids were like this counting down the years, months, days and even hours until they got to go to Hogwarts.

"Well then since you will be very grown up and too busy for your poor Uncle tomorrow I better spoil you today come on lets go get ice cream" Harry then left a note for Ron and taking Rose's hand lead her out of the office.

"What flavour do you want?" Harry asked her it was only 10 minutes later and they were both standing inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour even though Floreans had mysteriously disappeared during the war but the parlour had been opened again by a family member in honour of him.

"Mmm...Strawberry no chocolate no strawberry..." Rose said trying to decide Harry smiled and turned to the person behind the counter.

"A strawberry and chocolate cone and a vanilla cone please"

"Uncle Harry?" Rose said as they sat down on a table outside the parlour.

"Yes Rosie"

"Why does daddy call me princess?" Harry smiled fondly at her before replying.

"Because that's what you are a little princess"

"No to be a princess you have to have a king and queen for a mummy and daddy" Rose said logically and not for the first time Harry saw Hermione coming out in Rose.

"Well do you want to know a secret?" he said leaning in for affect Rose's eyes widened and she nodded leaning in as well.

"Well you mummy and daddy are a king and queen in disguise but don't tell anyone ok" Rose nodded and frowned.

"Does that mean Hugo's a prince?" and looked to her uncle for an answer but he was laughing too much at her horrified face.

"Grandma thank you!" Rose squealed it was the next day and most of the family, minus Charlie who was still in Romania, were gathered at Ron and Hermione's house for Rose's 5th birthday party.

"Oh I'm glad you like it" Molly said hugging Rose tightly once the little girl was free though she dashed to a corner of the living and started showing her cousin/best friend Albus the large book of muggle fairytales that her grandma and granddad had gotten her.

"Hi Molly" Hermione said approaching her mother-in-law.

"Hi Hermione ho...Ronald Weasley what are you doing" Molly had stopped in mid sentence as she saw her youngest son walking down the stairs with a large box in his arms looking sneaky

"I'm 30 years old mum with a wife and two kids you can't stop me" Ron said indignantly and tried to walk past but Hermione caught him by the collar though.

"Well I can stop you what have you got in there all of Rose's presents are already downstairs"

"It's something I picked up quickly yesterday as a last thought and trust me she'll love it" Hermione shook her head and let him go and give Rose the present.

"DADDY REALLY!" Rose screamed on looking inside the box Ron nodded and Rose leaning inside pulled out a sparkling blue princess dress Rose not wasting anytime sprinted out the room and changed quickly before coming back and walking around slowly showing off her new dress to the rest of the family.

"Ah one more thing" Ron said pulling her back over to him and from behind his back he produced a small tiara with blue gemstones embedded in it.

"Every princess needs her tiara" Ron said simply.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

**Chapter 2 Lost **

"Rose breakfast is ready" Hermione called up the stairs and as she turned to go back into the kitchen she heard small steps running down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Mum Hugo's being annoying he nearly tripped me at the bottom of the stairs" Rose said coming into the kitchen Ron chuckled slightly behind the Daily Prophet causing Hermione to take a swipe at him with the wooden spoon she was holding.

"What was that for?" Ron said angrily rubbing the back of his head.

"For encouraging bad behaviour...Hugo come in here! Hermione said calmly and stood with her hands on her hips as a very guilty looking three year old boy wandered into the room.

"Did you try to trip Rose over?" Hugo didn't say anything but just nodded Hermione sighed trying to think of something to say but Ron said something before her.

"Hugo that was wrong you could have really hurt Rose now say sorry" Hermione smiled then going to Ron kissed him on the cheek Hugo meanwhile shuffled over to Rose and mumbled.

"Sorry" Rose smirked and said.

"I didn't hear you" Hugo glared at her and said a bit louder.

"Sorry" Rose simply shook her head and said.

"No still didn't hear you"

"SORRY!" Hugo yelled then shoved Rose in the chest meaning she retaliated by trying to hit him on the arm.

"Ok break it up!" Ron shouted as he picked up Hugo and Hermione grabbed Rose's arm before it hit Hugo.

"Oh am I barging into a nice quiet family breakfast" Ginny said laughing she was standing next to the fireplace which she had just come out of not noticed by any of them.

"Ally" Rose said her mood changing instantly jumping on her favourite cousin who stood next to Ginny.

"Gerrof" he mumbled pushing her off. Rose looked at him her Ally never was mean to her.

"Ally" she said simply at a loss what to say Al just glared at her though. Ginny not seeing the tension between the two friends said.

"Al, Rose take Lily and Hugo into the living room while the adults talk" reluctantly Al took Lily's hand and led her away while Rose grabbed onto Hugo's top and dragged him behind her.

"What's wrong" Rose said on reaching the living room and releasing Hugo who scurried over to Lily. Albus refused to reply.

"Ally!" Rose said exasperated making a sad face at him.

"We can't be friends you're a girl James said boys don't play with girls" Rose mouth stood a gape for a moment then she started laughing.

"When did you start listening to James?" she gasped out between laughter.

"SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" Al shouted angrily at Rose.

"Albus Potter..." Ginny said coming in Hermione following behind "...apologise to Rose right now" Al stood there though with his arms crossed and his back to them though and anyway Rose had burst into tears and ran up the stairs the sound of a door slamming meant that she had went into her room.

"Hermione I'm so sorry" Ginny said turning to her favourite sister in law her face bright red.

"Ginny its okay there just kids" Hermione said brushing off Ginny's apology.

"Ok but I'm taking Al home he's grounded for the rest of the day can I leave Lily here though to play with Hugo" Hermione nodded the two three year olds were in their own little world playing their favourite game 'Aurors' once Ginny left Hermione left Ron with Lily and Hugo and went up the stairs.

"Rose come out" Hermione said going into her daughters room in the last year it had barely changed from when Harry and Ron decorated the room the only differences were that the crib was now a bed and more toys were scattered around the room.

"No" a mumbled reply came from under the bed.

"I bet Al didn't mean it" Hermione said kneeling next to the bed.

"I don't care I never want to see him again" Rose sobbed.

"Oh you can't mean that" Hermione said but no reply came this time.

"I got an idea why don't just you and I go to Diagon Alley you can pick out a new book" Hermione's love for books had been passed onto Rose but also Ron's love for the Chudley Cannons had been passed onto Rose as well meaning the small girl had many books about the Chudley Cannons.

"Can I wear my princess dress" Rose's voice said timidly from under the bed Hermione sighed ever since getting the dress on her birthday Rose had tried to wear it as often as she could many Sunday dinners at the burrow had seen the appearance of Princess Rose.

"Not the dress because you don't want it to get dirty but you can wear the tiara" Rose crawled out then and Hermione picking her up went downstairs to tell Ron where they were going.

"Get out, out I'm trying to run a business I won't report you but never come back" former Death Eater Jugson was thrown out onto the street by another berate shop owner he had been in hiding for many years now after running from the battle of Hogwarts and in the year gone he had been trying to find fellow death eaters to help avenge the dark lord but with no luck he had got desperate and started wandering Knockturn alley trying to get allies.

"You'll be sorry" he said to the closed door he was alone on the street not many people would dare venture down this way but he wouldn't dare venture down Diagon Alley on fear of being spotted.

Jugson an old Pureblood family was now just dwindled down to him penniless and from a distance people would mistake him for a tramp he lived in his old family home still with their ancient house elf the house was undetectable but falling apart from the inside out.

"Stupid mudblood's, stupid Potter" Jugson sat against a wall in the dark Alley dejected he didn't know what to do he couldn't get a job because he'll just be reported and carted off to the ministry and he wouldn't lower himself to go into the muggle world.

"Mummy look" Rose held Hermione's hand tightly but still jumped up and down excitedly pointing at the 'Monster Book of Monsters' in the window of Flourish and Blots Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no I warned Hagrid against those books but does he listen no" Hermione was distracted though when in the window she saw the latest addition of Gilderoy Lockhart's books Lockhart had recovered quite a bit and most of his memory was back on insistence from Ron and Harry he admitted to lying and now just write true biographies for different people his latest was for Kinsley Shacklebolt.

"Mummy look over there" Rose said pulling on her hand but Hermione stayed still having been reading the description of the book in the window.

"Mummy" Rose tried again but nothing sighing Rose dropped her hand she would only be a minute rushing over the street she knelt down in the entrance of another Alley next to a white dove it didn't fly away but stared at her.

"Hi" Rose said the bird continued to stare at her. Rose reached forward then to try and stroke the dove this seemed to scare it though and it flew low to the ground before landing out of sight in the Alley way.

"Mummy come look" Rose shouted back one more time the mass of people obscured Rose though and muffled her voice.

"Birdie come back" Rose called desperately down the dark Alley. The bird popped into view again briefly and it looked to be flying back but a cat came out of nowhere and swiped it to the ground.

"Hey let him go" Rose stood and ran into the Alley way after the disappearing cat

Sitting on the hard ground in the cold is not very comfortable and Jugson knew this he just didn't see the point of moving his placement meant that he was just on the top step of the biggest set of stairs in Knockturn Alley before it turned the corner into deeper and darker territory.

"Stupid cat" a small voice murmured from the bottom of the stairs he didn't turn his head though not until a cat darted in front of him and was grabbed by two small hands. The girl who looked about 5 got the cat and shook it Jugson chuckled 'What is she doing' he thought to himself a thud on the ground answered that a white Dove fell from the cats mouth and flew off quickly.

"No you behave yourself from now on!" the girl berated the cat making him laugh that was when she turned and saw her face.

"Who are you?" she said scared by his appearance meaning she backed up as far as she could go. Jugson didn't answer her though he couldn't believe his luck the fabled niece of Harry Potter and daughter of his best friends Rose Weasley was in front of him it was unmistakeably her the Daily Prophets he had been able to scavenge had a gossip section on the Weasley and Potter section and the last one he got a few weeks ago showed a small girl in a blue dress and tiara playing with her family in a garden.

"Come here" he said quietly standing up Rose simply shook her head though and backed up more towards the stairs.

"I won't hurt you" he lied easily she still walked backwards though but as he drew his wand it was too late she fell back down the stairs landing at the bottom and hitting her head hard. Hurrying down the steps Jugson scooped her up in the process a small tiara fell off her head and into the small pool of blood where her head had hit the ground turning on the spot he apparated Rose hanging limply from his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**Chapter 3 Tears**

"ROSE, ROSE!" Hermione called darting across Diagon Alley searching franticly some people looked at her in alarm but she didn't care her baby was missing.

"Excuse me have you seen a little girl she's 5 with red hair and blue eyes" the stranger stared at Hermione then shook their head before scurrying off leaving a defeated Hermione standing there.

"Hermione is that you?" Hermione turned around Padma Patil was standing there they hadn't seen each other in years not since after the battle of Hogwarts.

"Oh Padma could you help me please my little girl Rose she's gone she was with me outside of Flourish and Blot's but when I turned she was gone.

"Oh of course one minute though" Hermione nodded and for the first time noticed Padma was holding the handle of a buggy normally she would ask Padma about the baby but now was not the time.

"Cormac, Cormac" Padma called into the shop which turned out to be Quality Quidditch supplies and someone else Hermione hadn't seen in years emerged and he looked as surprised to see her and it was to see him.

"Hermione it's good to..." Cormac Mclaggen began but was cut off by Padma.

"Now is not the time Hermione's little girl has went missing take Ajay to my parents I'm going to help search" Hermione listened to Padma giving orders but continued to look around her as if Rose would appear out of nowhere.

"Ok I'll come back though and..." Hermione listened now and said.

"No before you come back get Ron and Harry Harry's at the ministry the auror department and he can get Ron" Cormac nodded and strode off as fast as he could pushing the buggy.

"Ok Hermione where was she last, show me" Padma said taking control of an inconsolable Hermione. The two women had searched nearly the entire of Diagon Alley by the time Cormac, Ron and Harry turned up.

"What took so long?" Hermione said relived and angry to see them.

"Had to get Hugo to Ginny and then she wanted to helps we had to take them to mum Ginny's going round the rest of the family now in case Rose wandered in somewhere and flooed herself to one of the houses" Ron said out of breath.

"How long has she been gone?" Harry said he was still in his auror uniform and his appearance in general always caused a stir.

"About half an hour ago" Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Ok have you searched everywhere" Harry said.

"Yes ok" Padma was frustrated as well now.

"What about Knockturn Alley" Cormac said the other four turned to him in shock.

"No Rose would never go down there" Hermione said the fought was almost laughable.

"Well she might have been lured down their" he said matter logically and reasoning dawning on Harry and Ron's faces made them turn and sprint towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley followed close behind by Hermione, Padma and Cormac.

"I've never been down here" Padma said shining her wand in the dark alley.

"Neither have I can't say I'll be coming back" Cormac said glancing in a shop window displaying human fingernails.

"Are you two done" Ron said turning angrily Padma and Cormac looked sheepish Harry and Ron were combing each few metres with their wand for an hidden entrances while Padma and Cormac light the way Hermione impatient had went ahead her wand light could still be seen by them as a speck in the distance.

"RON!" Hermione screamed and then silence.

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" Ron said rushing forward the others close behind him on reaching Hermione they saw her knelt on the ground bent over as if in pain.

"Hermione" Ron said falling next to her she wouldn't put her head up though.

"Ron look" Harry said solemnly from behind him Ron swivelled on the spot to what Harry Padma and Cormac were staring at a dark pool of blood was on the ground with a small tiara in it that Ron recognised instantly.

"My baby" he whimpered taking the tiara and holding it close he didn't care that he got blood all over him. Time past quickly after that Ginny arrived on the scene after a patronus from Harry both Harry and her managed to get Hermione and Ron to move from the ground more aurors arrived and started questioning them.

"COAL!" A shout filled the house which was falling down the house elf scurried from the kitchen to just see her master throw a small girl in the hallway cupboard and slam the door shut.

"Yes master" Coal said timidly glancing anxiously at the cupboard.

"Get me some dinner I'll be in the study" Jugson said gruffly not even looking at the house elf.

"Of course master" Once Coal prepared a soup she took it to him but as she made to leave.

"Coal I have an order for you and I want you to listen carefully" Coal turned and looked at him.

"I am going to kill the girl and I want you to take the body to the ministry" Coal nodded shaking and then left as quickly as she dared she couldn't believe him master used to such a good little boy how could he kill a small girl then she remembered years ago when he was part of an organization called Death Eaters he had killed then too.

"COAL CHECK ON THE GIRL" he shouted roughly through the house and that was when the ceiling shook and another tile fell from the ceiling. Coal glad she had a chance to look in on the poor thing opened the cupboard the girl lay there her red hair splayed out and matted with dry blood from a cut in the back of her head she was still unconscious.

"No master is a bad boy he shall not hurt you" Coal said she was a house elf who obeyed orders but her years of experience had taught her to twist the orders.

"Master the girl is dead" Coal said facing him lying was something he never said was wrong.

"Damn and I was hoping to have some fun oh well take her" Coal shuddered at his words but scurried out and for the second time that day Rose Weasley was apparated away to location unknown.

"Dad, dad" a small voice said Harry stirred slightly but didn't wake he was fast asleep on the sofa after collapsing on it Harry had been working late hours all week now ever since Rose disappeared.

"Dad" the voice was sobbing now and that seemed enough to wake him.

"Al" Harry said tiredly opening his eyes to see the face of his second son streaked with tears.

"Hey come here" he said sitting up and pulling Al onto his lap hugging him tightly Al continued to sob and Harry could guess the reason why.

"You miss Rose don't you" Harry said Al nodded still not looking Harry in the eye.

"Al we'll find her" Al had finally decided to give a response though.

"It's my fault" Harry looked surprised at the small child in his lap.

"What no it isn't" that seemed to make Al cry harder.

"It is I told her to go away and never to come back" Harry had heard about this from Ginny the argument her and Al had mere hours before Rose went missing.

"Al no don't blame yourself it's the people who took Rose's fault not yours" Harry said making Al look him in the eye the small boy nodded but Harry could still see he blamed himself and there was nothing Harry could do about that.

The next morning Ginny found both Harry and Albus fast asleep on the sofa glasses askew in the case of Harry and for Albus glasses on the floor.

_Rose Weasley Missing_

_Rose Weasley daughter of war heroes Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger went missing on a shopping trip in Diagon Alley with her mother. After an extensive search of the area an item belonging to Rose that she had on the day consisting of a small tiara was found down Knockturn Alley near a pool of blood which healers confirmed later after tests to belong to Rose. Rose's parents and family are now appealing for any information on Rose's disappearance any information is to be sent straight to the auror department at the ministry of magic in London._

The same articles were placed in the Daily Prophet and even abroad for several months but no other clues were left about where Rose had gone. Ron and Hermione started to get desperate and they fought more often until one night Ron walked out Harry found him the next day in the Hog's Head drowning himself in fire whiskey mumbling about Rose. Molly stepped in after that and turned Ron and Hermione's priorities back to searching for Rose and caring for Hugo who had felt slightly neglected his parents too concerned about his sister.

"Hi Grandma" a twelve year old Hugo said stepping out of the fire Molly turned from the cooker.

"Hello sweetie I didn't expect to see you today" Hugo sighed exasperated.

"Well mum and dad have been called to the ministry for a meeting and since they hate to leave me alone in the house dad practically throw me in the fire to get me to come here" Molly sighed Hermione and Ron were very over protective of Hugo after what happened to Rose they wouldn't let anyone else see him other then the family a couple years after the incident it was once he joined Hogwarts last year that the boy had started to get some freedom.

Meanwhile in the auror department of the ministry of magic.

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed slamming his fists on the table.

"Weasley calm down" Auror Newberg shouted Ron was angry but his wife Hermione was just sitting in the chair shaken silent tears running down her face.

"How could you?" Ron said reining in his anger Tia sighed this was the hardest thing to do telling family members.

"Ron I'm sorry the case has gone cold there is no more clues to where Rose is then 9 years ago the departments can't waste it's money on cases that can't be solved I'm sorry" Hermione has decided to speak now.

"So what about Rose is she forever going to be the girl who went missing" Tia winched it was a name the public had come up for Rose since she was the niece of the boy who lived.

"No as well we have been looking back at healer records of the blood that was found on the day it seems there was a lot their too much for a 5 year old to survive without so St Mungos and the Ministry have declared Rose dead I'm sorry" Ron had heard enough though he stood up and stormed out slamming the door behind him while Hermione broke into another bout of tears.

When the rest of the family found out they were devastated especially Albus he had spent the last 9 years blaming himself for her disappearance and now he started blaming himself for her death. Rose would have been 14 years old and in her fourth year at Hogwarts the year they declared her dead.


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery

**Chapter 4 Mystery**

"Malfoy, Malfoy up" Scorpius groaned as he was pushed out of bed and hit the floor hard the rest of the people in his dormitory laughed though and no one helped him he was used to it. Scorpius Malfoy was in his seventh and last year of Hogwarts he was a typical student never been a prefect, never won any awards and never got into major trouble the difference was that he was a Malfoy making it the main reason he couldn't wait to leave.

"Malfoy up" Zabini shouted kicking him Scorpius sighed and stood up the rest of the school hated him because of what his father and grandfather had done as Death Eaters and the Slytherins hated him for the betrayal of his grandmother at the end of the war.

"Thank you" Scorpius said dully as a house elf placed a plate of sausage toast and eggs in front of him after fourth year he gave up eating in the great hall it was bad enough in lessons with snide comments being sent his way but having to put up with it in his free time he couldn't stand.

"Does Mr Malfoy want anything else?" A house elf asked him kindly.

"No thank you" he couldn't believe the unfairness of it all how his life had turned out he planned to move to Australia once finishing Hogwarts and start somewhere where people didn't know his name but knowing his luck the infamous Malfoy name would have stretched to Australia as well.

"Okay why does Al need 5 gallons of pumpkin juice?"

"Something about an orange slide apparently it was it James's idea but he never got o do it before he left" Lily Potter had wandered into the kitchen with a friend following her they told one of the house elf's what they wanted they didn't see Scorpius.

"Olivia could you help me later with..." Lily had turned to talk with her friend but stopped on seeing Scorpius sitting in the corner Olivia turned as well and both girls were now glaring in Scorpius' direction.

"Come on Lily let's talk somewhere more quiet" Olivia said once the house elf handed them both huge bottles of pumpkin juice and that was that they left and Scorpius let out a sigh of relief the Potter's and Weasley's were the worst the girls just glared at him and made up stupid rumours the boys though shouted at him down the corridor and jinxed him when his back was turned.

"Mr Malfoy your late 5 points from Gryffindor" Professor Hemsley said and Scorpius slid into his seat in muggle studious it was a compulsory subject now to help them interact with muggles once leaving Hogwarts but Scorpius had learnt to love the subject and would love a job working with muggles.

"Now turn to page 146 please today we are looking at the internet muggles use this too..." Scorpius opened his book but let Professor Hemsleys voice wash over him he was top in all of his subjects because when your alone what better thing to do then study as well Scorpius had persuade his favourite during the summer holidays and internet cafes had become his favourite place to go.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Malfoy are you listening?" Scorpius jumped Professor Hemsley was standing over him and the whole of the class had their eyes on Scorpius.

"Yes sir" Scorpius said not wanting to get into trouble.

"Well you can tell us then what internet sites give muggles the ability to view a range of videos" Scorpius knew this one easily it was advertised all the time in the cafes.

"YouTube" Professor Hemsley stared at him for a moment and then nodded before walking back to the front of the class.

"Hey Malfoy worked out how to be an elf yet" Matthew Wood said making everyone in hearing distant laugh the latest rumour was that Scorpius wanted to be like an house elf not very imaginative but people liked to laugh about it anyway.

"Learned to fly yet Wood" Scorpius said cruelly back it was a sore spot with Matthew who had not inherited his father's flying skills (Oliver Wood had went onto play for England and with him on the team England had seen through the year 3 wins of the Quidditch World Cup) he could barely sit on a broom without falling off.

"Why you...Stup..." Matthew had pulled his wand out prompting Scorpius to get his but before Wood finished the spell a hand had grabbed his wand arm.

"Matt he's not worth it" It was Potter Albus like the rest of his family hated Scorpius but unlike them Albus didn't openly show his dislike by bullying him.

"Yeah your right" Matt said putting his wand away that was another thing Scorpius had noticed about Albus Potter he was calm and mysterious had loads of friends but no one really close and for some reason this made everyone listen to him.

"Stop loitering in the hallway" Professor Hemsley had come out of his office at that point wondering why there was a large group of student still in the hallway.

Scorpius' day went the same for the rest of the day ignoring snide comments and putting a permanent charm protective shield up to combat the jinx's after grabbing some dinner in the kitchens quickly Scorpius did what he always did grabbed his broom and went flying he had started this in fifth year to stop him blowing up and cursing people.

"Stupid day, stupid people" Scorpius said he was on his broom and flying over the forest here was where he let his anger out on the world where no one could see him.

"What are you looking at" he shouted absurdly at an owl as it flew past it was just after Christmas and he had another few months before he could get out of the hell he was in.

"AHHH!" he screamed out of nowhere something wooden had come flying and hit him in the face the piece of wood dropped to the ground and he followed it intending to curse the person who has thrown it into oblivion.

The piece of wood turned out to be a small bracelet which looked like a child had painted it a small gasp made him turn a girl was standing behind him she was in dark green witches robes the kind that hadn't been worn since medieval times her hair was tied back haphazardly in a bun and it was a shocking shade of red.

"Did you throw this?" he asked his anger still evident and he strode towards her as he got closer though she turned and ran behind her what he thought was more trees clumped together was a small hut.

"Hey come back!" he called great he thought to himself I'm scaring people off by just looking at them now the girl had went into the hut though and by the sounds of it bolted the door. Scorpius walked on to get to the hut but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"A protective shield oh well" he didn't care he left the bracelet there on the ground just outside the shield and flew away.

All Scorpius could think about the next day was that girl it was weird what was she doing living in the forbidden forest why was she so scared of him as far as he knew he'd never met her before. He was so distracted he didn't pay attention in class and lost in total about 20 points for Slytherin and a few jinxes were aimed his way because of this.

"Mr Malfoy how may I help you" Scorpius shook his head he'd been eating in the kitchen for 4 years now and every time he came in the house elf's asked him the same question after eating he did what he always did grabbed his broom but instead of flying aimlessly he found the spot again.

"Stupid wall, stupid boy, stupid..." the girl was there again next to the bracelet she saw him and stopped talking but didn't move he was confused why hadn't she got the bracelet yet and put down the protective shield.

"Hi" he said lamely she continued to just stare at him and blink though he wandered up to her and knelt down picking up the bracelet in the process Scorpius held it out the bracelet got closer to her but his hand stopped at that invisible barrier again. She made no move to reach forward for the bracelet in fact she edged a little away.

"If you take the barrier down I can give you the bracelet properly" he said giving her a friendly smile to try making her less scared.

"I can't" she said it was the first two words she said to him and they made her confused along with who she was.

"Why not?"Scorpius asked trying to get her to elaborate.

"The barrier is always there no one can get in and I can't get out" This made him drop the bracelet completely who knew people were still fearful even after so many years after the war but t go to the extreme of trapping a girl in what essentially was a bubble.

"So you're trapped" he said she rolled her eyes then as if say obviously. He wanted to ask her questions straight away but the pureblood manners that had been instilled in him since he was young took affect.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy what's those" he waited he expected her to run again on recognising the name but she stayed.

"Rose" she smiled slightly at him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked finally Rose looked up then and frowned he could see she was thinking hard then she opened her mouth and told him her story.


	5. Chapter 5 Memory

**Chapter 5 Memory **

"No calm down you'll hurt yourself" Coal said frankly she had brought the small girl to a hut in the forbidden forest it belonged to her old mistress who hid here when her son became a Death Eater and she was scared she had died here and Coal had been left to go back to the old house.

"Where I'm I?" the girl sobbed she was sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest.

"That doesn't matter right now what's your name" the girl stared at Coal for a moment and then scrunching her face up concentrated as hard as she could.

"I can't remember" she said eventually more tear streaming down her face.

"Now little Miss don't cry Coal will look after you" and that's what Coal did she cared for Rose for as long as she could and refused no matter how many times he called to go to her master she would just be made to take him to Rose Coal had named the girl that after finding on the coat she had been wearing the name written on the tab on the back in small neat writing.

"Coal what's my last name" A seven year old Rose asked Coal one day Rose had not been able to remember anything about herself and Coal was wary of taking her to the ministry having been treated cruelly there Coal was protective of Rose.

"I do not know Miss Rose" and that was the end of the conversation Rose was a quiet girl she read a lot the variety of muggle books Coal brought for her and now and again a magical book Coal also told Rose stories as well of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley Rose's favourite though was of Hogsmede the small magical village far away.

"Coal, Coal" Rose whispered tentively into the dark that night but with no reply she swung her legs out of bed and crept to the door she stopped one more time incase Coal had woke up with no noise other than her breathing Rose opened the door.

"Yes" Rose said as she walked deeper into the trees she knew Coal loved her and wanted to protect her but Rose just wanted to go have an adventure and maybe find out who she was. As Rose got deeper and deeper into the wood she got more scared and lost.

"Hello is anyone their please help me" Rose was calling desperately into the dark and when she heard a rustling to her side she turned hoping that Coal would come out and take her home but instead there was a growl and from the bush came a wolf.

"Help" Rose squeaked again then the wolf pounced it's mouth grabbed her foot and pulled off her shoe but before it came for her again Rose was grabbed from someone behind when she finally opened her eye's she was back in the hut with Coal.

Rose's adventure made Coal very angry and scared and that was why that very day she brought Rose back to the hut she went out and put a barrier around the place no witch or wizard could get in or out so that included Rose and no elf other than her could apparate Rose outside unfortunately animals still got in and Rose was scared that the wolf would come after her.

"Hey look an owl" Rose said absently as she looked at the sky it was summer and Coal and Rose spent most of their time outside Coal working on keeping their small hut standing and Rose was planting some flowers around the door.

"Miss Rose go inside" Coal said seeing the owl circling over head.

"What but why it's just an owl" Rose said indignantly it was true the wolf had came back couple of times and that scared Rose but the smaller animals she loved. Coal simply glanced in Rose's direction for Rose to get the idea that she shouldn't argue. Once Rose was gone Coal called the owl down and saw as she had thought the letter that was bound to come since Rose turned 11 Coal had been waiting for this day.

"Return this" Coal said to the owl not even looking at the name on the letter she had seen the crest and that was enough.

"Coal what did that owl want" Rose said earlier that night after dinner.

"Nothing Miss Rose" Coal said hoping this would be enough but Rose's curiosity was peeked.

"But I saw you talk to it and it had a letter on its leg why"

"The owl was delivering a letter to someone and was lost so I gave it directions" this made Rose smile.

"You can talk to animals" Coal nodded it was a lie the owl obeyed her order because she was magic but it was better than the truth.

"Okay now to bed Miss Rose" and Rose went happily to bed. Coals lie meant that for the next few days Rose got her to talk to any small animal that came near the hut.

Rose was 12 when Coal became ill Rose then took on a lot of the chores and cooking while Coal with the energy she had reinforced the enchantments around the hut.

"I'll take that Coal" Rose said taking the stack of plates from the small house elf who was shaking so much she may drop them at any seconds.

"Miss Rose come and sit down" Coal said sitting on a stool and indicating to the other stool in the room.

"One minute I'll just put the broom away" Rose said.

"No Miss Rose this is important" Rose sighed and tuned plonking herself on the stool looking impatient.

"Rose I'm ill and I won't be here for much longer" Rose's attention was adamant now she was sitting up straighter and shaking her head and said.

"No Coal you'll get better I'll do everything and you don't have to even do the enchantments I won't leave again I promise" Coal looked sadly at the girl.

"Rose the enchantments are their too stop anyone getting to you and no matter what I do I'm just going to get more ill" Rose at this point stood up shoving the stool away from her before storming out the door.

The next few days Coal got more ill on the fourth day Coal couldn't even walk around anymore and even though Coal protested Rose made sure the elf had the only bed that was in the hut.

"Coal I've got you some tea" Rose whispered one morning to the covers of the bed which Coal was hiding under no answer came though.

"Coal, Coal" Rose said tentatively pulling back the covers to reveal Coal's face the house elf's eyes were closed.

"Coal wake up please wake up" Rose was frantically shaking her now desperate for a response but when none came Rose broke down into tears. The next few days were the hardest days of Rose's life after trying to revive Coal again and again nothing worked then Rose by herself dug a grave and laid the elf to rest Rose tried to write Coals name on a rock but it wouldn't work in the end she planted Coals favourite flowers, which were Roses, on the grave.

From that point on Rose was alone food she got from the vegetables she planted and water came magically to the hut she didn't know how but she didn't care the one person she could remember in her life and they were gone leaving an even bigger hole in Rose's heart then their already was.


	6. Chapter 6 Knight

**Chapter 6 Knight**

Scorpius couldn't believe what she had told him and why she had told him of all people and he asked her this.

"Why shouldn't I tell you you're the one who found me your my knight in shining armour" she leaned back on her hands giggling she had been through so much but was still in his mind so innocent.

"knight in shining armour?" he finally said raising an eyebrow it was something in the muggle world stories for children with princesses, damsels in distress and knights in shining armour.

"Yes you know stories like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White" she then giggled again and he just stared at her as she laughed he would have stayed sitting there if one logical thing didn't come to his mind.

"Wait a minute if Coal died when you were 12 and now its 5 years later how come the wards are still up when she died logically the magic should have died as well" she stopped laughing and rolled her eyes again.

"House elf magic is different from witches and wizards and any way there are sections where there is a gap come on I'll show you" Rose stood and lifting her skirts ran to the other side where a few trees were bunched together Scorpius struggled around the mass of trees to find a bush which went half way through the enchanted shield on either side.

"Down here" her voice said from the ground bending down he moved some branches aside only to stumble back in shock as Rose came tumbling out.

"Your face I'm not that scary I'm I" she said rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh very funny now show me the gap" he said angrily she was so immature it was unbelievable.

"Okay, okay" she said getting to her knees and crawling through the bush him not far behind.

"Is that the only place theirs a gap then" Scorpius was inside the wards now and pacing around the whole interior his curiosity of the magic getting the better of him.

"Yes now Scorpius was it do you want some tea" Rose said going from childlike leaning casually against a tree to standing up straight being the proper little hostess.

"You are really strange" he said turning to her again while he was turned away he had pulled out his wand.

"Is that a wand oh I never got one Coal said I was fine without one can I see" her childlike curiosity was back as she scampered over to him and bringing the hand holding his wand up to look at it closer.

"Wait if you're a witch how come you never got the Hogwarts letter" the more he talked with this girl the more she fascinated him living in the forbidden forest for 12 years 7 years with a house elf and then 5 years by herself there was a gap in the wards so he didn't know why she didn't just leave.

"Hogwarts but Hogwarts isn't real are you sure you got the name right" she laughed oblivious of his shock.

"What do you mean Hogwarts isn't real what did that elf tell you" her mood changed again.

"That elf is called Coal and she protected me for my whole life and Hogwarts is part of a fairytale she told me" Scorpius stepped back from her as she came right up to him pointing her finger threateningly at him.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to point out to you that Coal lied to you Hogwarts is real not a fairytale place" Scorpius was desperate for her to understand she was the first person he'd ever meet other then muggles who didn't recognise and therefore didn't judge him on his name.

"So Hogwarts is real" Rose asked her mood changing again and a sense of awe in her voice. Scorpius nodded.

"So what about Diagon Alley and Hogsmede..." she said nearly jumping up and down with excitement "...are they real as well?"

"Yeah of course...I could show you if you want" he said tentively he couldn't believe what he was saying he had only met her but something about her made him want to help Rose.

"No I can't" she said surprising him looking into the forest in fear then he remembered what she had told him.

"No we won't walk we'll fly" Scorpius said smiling and pointing in the direction he had left his broomstick.

"How?" he was started to get frustrated now but his anger abated as he thought of this logically she had really been cut off from the world.

"I'll show you" he said taking her hand. Minutes later Rose was clutching Scorpius around the waist as he slowly made the broom rise into the air.

"Open your eyes" Scorpius shouted over the wind Rose was shaking but still managed to find the courage to open her eyes and look down at Hogwarts many lights in the common room towers were still on and Hogwarts was lit up.

"It's beautiful" she whispered to herself all her life she had imagined what Hogwarts would look like but nothing compared to the real thing and seeing the magnificent building from the air made the experience even more special.

"I can' believe it, I can't believe it all this time it's not been far away" Scorpius and Rose were back at the hut now and Rose was exclaiming about Hogwarts while Scorpius looked on leaning on his broom smiling fondly at her.

"So you go to Hogwarts that is so amazing" Scorpius laughed and said.

"I would show you the inside but it's getting late" he then turned to leave reluctantly.

"Wait come back tomorrow ok" Rose had grabbed his arm holding him back.

"I will goodbye Miss Rose" he then took her hand and like in muggle fairytales bowed down kissing her hand.

The next day didn't go fast enough for Scorpius he was anxious to go and see Rose again but he noticed that all the jibes and glares he got didn't bother him as much today because he knew he had something to look forward to now.

"Rose, Rose!" he called getting through the gap in the ward calling for her then from in the hut he heard a bang. Striding over to the hut he pulled the door open the place was tiny a small stove sat in one corner with a table and two stools next to it a bed was in the opposite corner the wall above the bed had a long shelf on it stacked with books Rose was by the stove which had a shelf above it as well and a plate had come crashing down.

"Are you okay" Scorpius said stepping in Rose was rubbing her head.

"Yeah I'm fine stupid plate just fell"

"Reparo " he said waving his wand the plate pulled itself back together before flying back onto the shelf.

"I wish I could do that" she said longingly looking at the wand.

"Well you're in luck that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Scorpius then un-shrunk a bag from his pocket inside were all his books from first year to sixth year as well as his spare wand which his father got him saying there was no harm in being prepared. Rose and Scorpius sat into the night Scorpius teaching Rose basic spells from each year which she mastered quite quickly.


	7. Chapter 7 Friends

**Chapter 7 Friends**

"Rose, Rose" Scorpius said walking into the hut not even knocking he had known her only a few weeks but it felt like his whole life.

"I thought I said I was coming early" he said laughing at the lump in bed.

"I know but I'm ill so go away" The lump said in Rose's voice which also forced out a fake sneeze.

"Rose come on I was going to surprise you but I'm going to show you Hogwarts today" Rose's face immediately came out from under the covers.

"Really" she said amazed.

"Yes now get ready I'll wait outside" When Rose excited the hut she was wearing the same dress he had always seen her in.

"Do you always wear that" he said.

"Yes always" she said looking at him in confusion and looking at what he was wearing which were completely different from the day before.

"What not even to wash it" Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Of course I wash it but I have to stay in that day since I have nothing else to wear other then my nightie" Scorpius rolled his eyes as well and made a note to self in his head to get her more clothes.

Soon Rose and Scorpius were flying above the forest and landed neatly on the front steps. Scorpius led Rose around the building her getting excited at each new room they didn't run into anyone because it was too early Scorpius kept a close eye out for the ghosts though to tell the truth Scorpius was protective of Rose because he had found her and taught her.

"Oh Scorpius can we go back to the library" Rose asked when they arrived back in the great hall breakfast wasn't out yet so it was completely deserted.

"No you know the prefects bathroom I'm going to take you there" Scorpius then led Rose to the door conjuring a towel out of thin air Rose then stepped into the bathroom passing her dress out to him once she was wrapped in the towel.

"You almost done" Scorpius called through the door where he was keeping guard.

"5 more minute" Rose called back ducking her head again into the water and pulling it up the forest wasn't the cleanest place and not the warmest either so the few baths she had were freezing cold so the ability to submerge herself completely in the warm water was brilliant.

"I think you look okay" Scorpius said walking Rose down the corridor 10 minutes later he had transfigured her dress into a t-shirt and jeans because they would be easier for her to fly in.

"Are you sure?" she said looking at her reflection as they passed a window she wasn't used to pants and was slightly angry at Scorpius for what he'd done.

"Rose I'm sure you'll stick out more if you're wearing a dress" Scorpius had stopped and turned to look at her the bath had brought more colours to her and her hair was more shiny with the red more prominent.

"So where are we going anyway" Rose said seeing the truth in his eyes. Scorpius just smirked at her and made her follow him to a fireplace where he explained Floo powder and before long they were both in muggle London Rose marvelling at every sight and Scorpius watching her more happy then he'd ever been. Scorpius with money he had bought them lunch and some clothes for Rose.

"Scorpius are you coming back tomorrow" Rose asked they were back at the hut and Scorpius was just going to leave.

"Yeah I'll be here at..." but he stopped midsentence as Rose grabbed him round the waist hugging him.

"Thank you" she whispered not letting go.

"What for?"

"For being my friend and knight in shining armour" she said simply Scorpius was shocked no one had called him a friend before a nuisance yes but not a friend he didn't say anything though just hugged her back they stayed like that for another few minutes before he departed her waving frantically from the ground.

"Hey Malfoy Where have you been" Zabini shouted from across the common room prompting everyone to turn and look as Scorpius stepped in.

"None of your business Zabini" Scorpius said shortly making his way towards the stairs.

"Oh well you missed all the gossip at lunch that Potter girl had that map of theirs and spotted their cousin Rose Weasley's name on the edge of the map it was only for a second before it disappeared over the forest" Scorpius froze eyes widening for a moment but then quickly went back into non caring mode.

"Isn't there enough Weasley's running about the place already" Heidi Parkinson a revolting girl decided to reply this time though.

"Yeah but this is the Weasley who disappeared when she was 5 and was announced dead three years ago" Scorpius did the calculations in his head as fast as lightning then not answering turned on the spot sprinting out of the common room leaving stunned Slytherins behind.

"Well I think little Scorpius is hiding something who wants to help tail him" Zabini said standing up several seventh years followed him.

"Hey Lil" Albus said sitting at Gryffindor table it was lunch time on another Sunday which seemed to go too fast as if time wanted to get to Monday.

"Hey Al" Lily said cheerfully as she reached across him for the potatoes.

"What you been up too" he asked her.

"Oh nothing much just my homework" Lily said smiling innocently.

"What did you do this time" Albus asked knowing his sister she was just as bad for pranks as his brother and cousin Fred.

"It's nothing really" Lily said pulling the map which the two siblings shared from her bag tapping it with her wand she muttered.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Albus watched out of the corner of his eye the map appear and Lily to scan it absentmindly.

"ACCCHHHHH" Lily screamed loudly quieting the whole hall and making Albus turn to her in shock pulling out his wand.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" he said angrily putting his wand away on seeing no evil thing or person trying to get his sister.

"Al oh god Al I saw Rose's name on the map but now it's gone" the mention of that name made Al jump up grabbing the map from Lily.

"Where Lily where" Albus said frantically the map never lied and he knew Lily wouldn't make something like this up.

"Just there" Lily said pointing right to the edge where the map disappeared in the forbidden forest no name was there now though. Harry and Ron were called to the school later and Lily told them she even said she would take veritaserum to show that she wasn't lying but it didn't come to that the Forbidden Forest was scanned from above but nothing came up.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ron" Lily said later that night in the headmistress's office Harry and Ron were just leaving to go home.

"It's okay Lily but please keep your eyes open" Lily nodded tears in her eyes hugging her favourite uncle.

"Hey come on" Al said putting an arm around Lily as they walked down the corridor towards Gryffindor towers.

"Oh Al I know I was only three but I remember her and I don't know about you but I know she's not dead" Lily said sobbing. Albus simply nodded and both of them didn't notice the single broom and then several brooms flying over the forbidden forest.


	8. Chapter 8 Dead

**Chapter 8 Dead**

"Scorpius what are you doing here" Rose said answering the door to a very windswept Scorpius who pushed past her slamming the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said turning on her angrily.

"Tell you what" she said laughing slightly"

"Why didn't you tell me your a Weasley?" her confused look continued though.

"A Weasel do I look like an animal" Rose said getting worried she had never seen him angry.

"No a Weasley a part of a family who...who..."Scorpius trailed off.

"I don't know who this family is I told you I don't remember anything before I came here" Rose was angry now but also close to tears.

"Rose I'm sorry I just..." Scorpius began seeing a tear roll down her cheek.

"Out get out" she shouted grabbing his arm and steering him towards the door.

"Rose I'm sorry ok just let me in we need to talk" Scorpius said but to no avail he had been sitting outside the door for 10 minutes now but Rose was stubborn and refused to open the door having locked it using a spell he taught her. It was their first proper argument as well but the shock of it all had got to him.

"Malfoy" a voice said just ahead of him behind the barrier jumping with shock he quickly got up gripping his wand.

"Oh calm down Zabini you didn't have to scare him" Heidi Parkinson stepped out from behind a tree followed by Aaron Zabini and twins Cameron and Katherine Flint.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked as calmly as he could.

"Nothing just wondered if you were alright" Heidi said in a sickly way. Scorpius refused to reply though and Zabini butted in impatiently.

"So this is where the Weasley girl is then your family may redeem itself yet"

"What are you talking about Weasley was declared dead three years ago" Scorpius said trying t make his voice seem disbelieving.

"So what is this place then" Katherine asked seeing his eye flick back and forwards over all four of them.

"Just...just somewhere I like to come to be alone" he said quickly.

"I don't..." Heidi started but was stopped by Zabini.

"Well we believe you so back to normal of you being a disgusting traitor to the pureblood race" Zabini unknown to Scorpius had seen the window of the hut go black as a face of a girl with red hair pressed her face against the glass looking outside. The rest of them had caught on at this point seeing Rose's face in the window.

"Yeah Malfoy your nothing your family betrayed the dark lord and because of this you'll never be anything your worthless" Heidi said cruelly seeing the boy she was speaking of visibly sag at the blow to his self confidence.

"Malfoy such a..." Cameron started laughing at the same time but was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP" Rose stood in front of Scorpius brandishing her wand.

"YOU'RE WRONG WHATEVER SCORPIUS' FAMILY DID DOESN'T MATTER HE'S A COMPLETLEY DIFFERENT PERSON!" her appearance instead of scaring them which is what she intended made all four smiles triumphantly.

"Rose, Rose" Scorpius whispered trying to steer her behind him but she wouldn't move.

"You should be ashamed Scorpius is not worthless he's kind and thoughtful and my friend" Rose said not shouting anymore but her voice was still quite strong as if daring any of them to try anything.

"Ok Weasley we get it" Flint said glancing at her wand the family were known good duellers.

"Weasley who are the Weasley's my names Rose this is my home and I don't want you here so leave" after that she refused to say anything Scorpius convinced them all to leave which they did after he promised them answers later.

"What did you mean dead?" Rose said once they were all gone.

"Oh talking again" Scorpius said laughing a little trying desperately to make light of the situation but to no avail.

"Tell me Scorpius who are the Weasley's and what have they got to do with me?" Scorpius sighed and walked into the hut followed by Rose. They talked for most of the night Scorpius answering Rose's questions as best he could eventually she broke down into tears she thought she was alone but apparently she had a whole family out there who believed she was dead.

"Hey sleepy head" It was the next morning and Rose had opened her eyes to see Scorpius's face just next to hers.

"You still here" she said jokingly smiling they were both lying on the bed her in her nightie and him in the clothes he wore yesterday having both falling asleep after talking for hours.

"What time is it" Rose said groggily bring her hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"About 11 in the morning" Scorpius said lazily stretching his arms behind his head.

"Wait shouldn't you be at school Scorpius you have to..." Rose said sitting up and fretting something she did often once he had been in a quidditch accident Madame Pomfrey had fixed him up but there was still a big bruise left on his head so when he visited Rose had noticed and fussed over him for a while.

"Calm down its Sunday no lessons" Scorpius said pulling her down to lie next to him again.

"Oh" Rose said she lay there for a few more minutes then said.

"Scorpius about me being this girl Rose Weasley what if I'm not, how do you know?" Scorpius had been waiting for this though and replied almost instantly.

"I know because one you look like a Weasley with your red hair and blue eyes and two you were spotted briefly on the map your family have" Scorpius had already explained the map to Rose so she understood.

"So I'm a Weasley with the famous mother, father and uncle..." Rose said but Scorpius cut in.

"Yes a Weasley with the temper and the good aim when it comes to hexes" Rose laughed hitting him on the chest.

"Oh now you've done it" he said mock angrily and then sitting up started to tickle her making both of them collapse into laughter.

"So Malfoy your saying you don't want us to tell" Heidi said leaning back in the armchair it was only the five of them in there.

"Yes please Rose knows who she is now but hasn't decided whether she wants to see her family yet because she can't remember we think something must have happened when she was kidnapped" Scorpius looked pleadingly at all of them.

"Being alone all those years must have been hard" Katherine said receiving a glare from her brother but Scorpius clung onto this small piece of sympathy.

"Yes Rose was scared of me to start with and waited for me to talk every time I saw her but now she's fine please I know you never liked me but..." he trailed off at the end he didn't know what else to say.

"Malfoy I..." Zabini started then stopped looking at the other three for help Katherine was the one to speak up again though.

"Scorpius we'll think about it but guys you think about this, what would our families' reputations be like if we just blurted out that we knew where Rose Weasley is would they really think we're innocent" Katherine then stood up and walked off leaving them all to think about what she had said.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

**Chapter 9 Nightmare**

_Last Time_

"Scorpius we'll think about it but guys you think about this, what would our families' reputations be like if we just blurted out that we knew where Rose Weasley is would they really think we're innocent" Katherine then stood up and walked off leaving them all to think about what she had said.

They all thought about and knew that Katherine was right how could children of known death eaters and Slytherins with a grudge on the family come forward knowing information without being accused. Katherine was the most sympathetic though she couldn't imagine ever being alone for that long because well she always had her twin brother Cameron and Rose's situation made Katherine want to meet the girl again so she tracked Scorpius down.

"Oh Flint hi" Scorpius said awkwardly as Katherine stepped into the kitchens shooing a few house elf who ran over to ask if she needed any assistance.

"Hi Mal...Scorpius I was just wondering about Rose"

"What about her?" Scorpius said on alert straight away he was still not sure if he could trust them.

"Well I was wondering whether I could come with you to visit her?" Katherine said as quickly as she could Scorpius looked shocked but then smiled.

"Of course you can you can be the one to talk with her about girly things she keeps trying to make me help pick out flowers and clothes" he shuddered and they both laughed. Katherine found herself then flying with Scorpius later that day.

"Scorpius who is she?" was the first thing Rose said when she answered the door.

"Rose this is..." Scorpius began.

"Hi my names Katherine Scorpius have told me all about you" Katherine had stepped forward at this point meaning Rose stepped back.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you I just..." Katherine was talking nonstop now something she tended to do when nervous.

"Hey Rose still got some of those biscuits you made" Scorpius said putting a hand over Katherine mouth meaning he had to put an arm around her in that instant Katherine saw the look Rose gave her with Scorpius' arm around her

"Rose no me and Malfoy we're just friends" Katherine had pushed Scorpius off her.

"Well ok do you want some tea?" Rose said awkwardly making Katherine smile. Scorpius was sitting on the bed while the two girls were at the table talking at first Rose had been shy but now her and Katherine were talking about anything and everything.

"So what colour do you think would be best?" Rose asked when Scorpius started to listen in.

"Well green does suit your hair but there's also blue which would go with your eyes" Katherine said and Scorpius stopped listening again they were talking about colours for clothes. Rose had another friend now Katherine didn't visit as often as Scorpius but when she did the two girls had lots of fun trying on clothes and makeup and talking.

"Hi Katherine come in" Rose said answering the door and stepping back allowing Katherine to come in laden with bags.

"Hi I can't believe Scorpius was against this" Katharine said pulling from the bag several bags of crisps and a sleeping bag.

"Well he said it looked suspicious you being gone all night" Rose said laughing remembering Scorpius trying to tell her and Katherine what to do.

"He disappears all the time anyway you told him not to come tonight" Katherine says noting how Scorpius rarely appears in the Slytherin common room until very late.

"Yeah wasn't happy but he said he's coming tomorrow morning"

"Awww it's because he likes you" Katherine said making Rose blush.

"So had anymore thoughts on your family?" Katherine asked tentively later when they were both sitting down eating some of the ice cream Katherine had brought. Desperate pressure from Scorpius and Katherine Rose refused to see her family because she couldn't remember them and sometimes threw them out when they brought up the topic.

"I don't know I know I should go back but if I'm supposed to be dead couldn't I just forget them...well I already have forgot them haven't I" Rose tried to laugh at her feeble joke but couldn't.

"Rose their your family and well me and Scorpius did some research when you went missing there was articles and posters everywhere nearly every wizard and even some muggle newspapers in the world had your face on asking for you back I think you being alive would be a miracle for them even if you can't remember" Rose didn't answer straight away but stared straight ahead thinking then she shook her head.

"No I feel like there's something missing and I know it's my memories before coming here" Rose saw Katherine ready to argue with her again so continued.

"And I don't want to go back and not know them" Katherine sighed knowing she had lost and dropped the subject

"_Hello is anyone there?" Rose called she was in a dark alleyway and could see a light far away in the distance a sound to the side made her turn though._

"_Scorpius, Katherine is that you" she said tentively into the shadows but instead of her friends a grubby man appeared smiling evilly at her._

"_Come here I won't hurt you" he said but Rose was scared now she stepped back but the ground seemed to disappear from under her feet and she fell into blackness._

"Rose, Rose wake up" Katherine was shaking her and Rose opened her eyes to Katherine leaning over her shaking her shoulders.

"Rose are you okay you were screaming" Rose shook her head to try get her to stop worrying but all that did was bring tears to her eyes.

"Oh Rose" Katherine said hugging her friend but she didn't know what to say what had got Rose so upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine" Rose said brushing Katherine's concern off.

"Are you sure" Rose nodded then lay back down it was still early in the morning so Katherine turned out the light and got back into bed.

Scorpius crawled through the hole in the ward and straightening up made his way towards the hut before he reached their though he heard a scream pulling his wand he burst through the door Katherine was sitting up in shock in her bed but Rose was lying in her bed still asleep but screaming.

"ROSE!" he shouted grabbing her by the shoulders that was all it took for her to open her eyes on seeing him she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. Rose cried for a while Scorpius holding her but even when she pulled back sniffing he didn't want to let go.

"Sorry I just..."

"No Rose it's okay you can cry" Scorpius said his arms still around her when he had heard her scream like that to tell the truth he was terrified.

"Rose why were you crying?" Katherine said bringing over a cup of tea which Rose took gratefully Rose thought for a few minutes then sighing told them about the nightmare which had seemed so real. Katherine and Scorpius stayed with Rose for the rest of the day but had to leave when it started to get dark.

Rose had the same nightmare that night as well and the night after that she didn't tell Katherine and Scorpius so as not to worry them but she noticed how Katherine was careful what she said to Rose because she believed the dream was a bad memory and Scorpius got more protective.


	10. Chapter 10 Remembering

**Chapter 10 Remembering**

"Hello no Katherine" Scorpius said entering the clearing.

"No she came yesterday though look what she brought me" Rose said hurrying into the house and coming out with a blue dress it was quite simple with straps and the skirt reaching knee length a white bow was around the middle of the dress.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her" he said exasperated.

"Told her what?"

"Well I've arranged for a dinner on top of the astronomy tower" Rose nearly dropped the dress then squealed with delight.

"Oh really I can go into Hogwarts what if I'm seen?" Rose said jumping up and down. Scorpius had not taking Rose out for a trip ever since the incident with the map.

"Well the feast is tonight so everyone will be there and I know for a fact that Flitch confiscated the map after a pretty messy prank"

"Wait tonight right now?" Rose asked and when Scorpius nodded she dashed into the hut closing the door and then the curtain on the window.

"Ok ready" Scorpius turned he'd been waiting outside for a few minutes now when he turned Rose was standing in the blue dress with white flats her hair was just hanging loose instead of in a ponytail like before.

"Miss Rose may I escort you too dinner?" he said putting on what the girls had dubbed his posh voice and holding out his arm.

"Why yes Mr Malfoy" Rose said taking his arm and letting him lead her out of the wards and onto his broom.

"Oh Albus stop sulking" Lily said patting her brother on the head. It was the feast and Lily was as always sitting with her brother it was half way through the main course and Al had barely touched anything.

"It's your fault you know" he said not even looking at her. Lily had set off a prank consisting of a lot of slime that went wrong with her getting caught and the map getting confiscated.

"I said I was sorry now drop it" losing the map had been a hard blow for all of them she had already got a howler from her dad about it because well it was a family heirloom.

"Albus I know why you need the map but it's been weeks and her name hasn't appeared again" Albus didn't look at her still though he stared around him at the rest of the Gryffindor table all smiling and talking with friends.

"I'm going to bed" he said simply standing up and making his way out of the hall.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius said standing behind Rose and wrapping an arm around her waist they were both standing on the astronomy tower the sky was filled with stars and a single table for two was set up on the tower.

"It's beautiful Scorpius I can't believe it" Scorpius pulled out Rose's chair for her and soon they were both seated talking and laughing as they ate.

"So is this what you always dreamed of" Scorpius asked Rose thought then said.

"Well it's perfect but one more thing" and leaning across the table she kissed him gently on the lips. Rose said back going nearly as red as her hair. Scorpius recovered quickly though and standing up grabbed her hand pulling Rose up as well and kissed her again both holding onto each other.

"Scorpius" Rose said quietly.

"Yeah" he said.

"I love you" Scorpius smiled and responded by lifting Rose by the waist and spinning her around.

"Come on I'll take you to the library" he said putting her down and she squealed with delight before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

Albus made his way up the stairs it was only one more flight before he reached the common room but he was in no rush.

"Oh hurry up" a girls voice said Al looked up and out of a corridor came a very giggly girl usually he ignored people he didn't know but the girl had her back to him but even the sight of her back made him freeze.

"Rose?" Al whispered the girl heard and whipped around her red hair flying in every direction.

"How do you know my name?" she said fear evident in her blue eyes. Al could see the resemblance now it was a mini Aunt Hermione with red hair.

"Rose?" a boys voice said from the corridor making Al jump and turn at that moment Rose looked at the boy properly black hair green eyes.

"Ally" Rose began to cry slightly the memories were flooding back this was her cousin Albus he looked just like Uncle Harry then the bad memory came back that day in Diagon Alley going down that dark alley that man and then blackness.

"Rose, Rose what's wrong" Scorpius voice came from the corridor where he could see her standing stock still crying then she fell her eyes closed.

"Rose no" Albus said trying to get up the rest of the steps as quickly as he could to help her but before he got there Malfoy came out of the corridor and caught her in his arms.

"Rose" Scorpius said leaning over her trying to get her to wake up she had fainted but why he didn't know he didn't notice Albus until his wand was in his face.

"Get away from her Malfoy" Albus said Scorpius didn't want to let go though Albus's wand pointing in his face though made him realise it was usual so he gently lowered Rose to the ground and stepped back.

"Stay back" Albus said before looking down at Rose that was the second Scorpius needed to draw his wand and pointing it at Albus.

"Stupefy" Albus shot back stunned by Scorpius's spell. Scorpius not wasting anytime scooped Rose up and ran away back down the corridor.

"Accio broom" Scorpius said reaching the top of the tower his broom flew to him and jumping on making sure Rose was safe in his arms he steered the broom over the forest to the hut.

"Ally, Ally" Rose said opening her eyes and sitting up Scorpius who had been sitting at the table immediately rushed over to her.

"Sssshhh Rose its okay" he said holding Rose as she began to cry again.

"Scorpius I remember everything" Rose managed to gasp out.

"Rennervate" Professor McGonagall said waving her wand over Albus who was still lying on the staircase the feast had ended and he had been discovered by Gryffindors making their way to bed.

"Mr Potter are you ok?" she said as the boy opened his eyes and looked around at the people bent over him which consisted of Professor McGonagall, Lily and Professor Longbottom.

"Yeah I'm..." he started but then his mind went back to why he was lying on the stairs.

"Rose" he whispered to himself but the three people around him heard.

"Al what?" Lily asked obviously confused.

"Rose she was standing right there Lily she looked exactly like Aunt Hermione from all those old photos and she said my name the one only she called me but Malfoy, Malfoy took her and stunned me I" Albus was starting to babble towards the end.

"Mr Potter if you will come with me" Professor McGonagall said taking control of the situation she led Lily and Albus to her office where she sat them down.

"Harry, Harry" Ginny said poking her husband in the side to wake him up the alarm to say someone had Floo called had went off and woke her up looking at the clock she had seen it was nearly midnight and wondered who could be Floo calling at this time but decided whoever it was Harry could deal with them.

"What" Harry said sitting up and rubbing his eyes while reaching for his glasses.

"Someone's calling" Ginny said then she lay back down to go back to sleep.

"And you couldn't answer it because?" Harry said acting annoyed but no answer came from Ginny sighing he got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Oh Potter that goodness you have to come to the school straight away" Professor McGonagall's head said from the fire.

"What has Lily done now?" Harry said trying to imagine the new prank his daughter had concocted her reply he didn't expect though.

"No it's to do with Albus there's been an incident please bring Ron and Hermione with you as well" her serious tone told him this was more important than a prank or small fight between students.

Once Harry had got dressed and physically went and dragged Hermione and Ron out of bed they made their way to Hogwarts where in the headmistresses office they found Lily and Hugo sitting calmly and Albus pacing backwards and forwards.

"What's going on?" Harry said as he entered the office the sound of his father stopped Al's pacing who swivelled round.

"Dad I saw her I saw Rose but..." Albus was cut off though by Ron grabbing him by the shoulders and asking.

"Are you sure Al" Albus just nodded and that was all it took for Hermione to start crying quietly this could be it all of the adults thought in their knowing what Rose looks like now using Al's memory would open the case up again.


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayed

**Hi just here to say that I'm sorry my grammar and spelling is not perfect and I try to proof read before I publish but sometimes I just don't have the time or just don't spot the mistakes. Also I would like to point out that I write for fun and would rather get the story down then have absolutely essay worthy writing.**

**Chapter 11 Betrayed **

"How are you feeling?" Scorpius asked as he came in from doing the wards Rose was huddled on the bed staring at the wall she had asked him to do the wards so no one saw them knowing by now her family would be looking again.

"Fine just sad" Scorpius sat next to her on the bed putting an arm around her it was the next day and Rose had barely spoke just sat there she wouldn't even eat.

"You know you'll have to go back" Scorpius said tentively he didn't know what was wrong with her Rose had always said that she'd rather have her memory's before going back to her family but now she had them she didn't want to go.

"I'm going for a walk" Rose said standing up startling him because this was the first move she had made in hours.

"Are you sure you'll be fine" he asked concerned.

"Yeah since you taught me that stunning spell I feel saver I'd like to see the wolf have a go at me now" she twirled Scorpius's spare wand and forced a laugh before leaving the hut.

Rose wandered around the inside of the wards thinking the memory which made her faint and the one she had been dreaming about was the day she got taken but all the others were relatively good memory's with doing nothing but staying in one hut for most of her life those memory's stood clearly in her mind that fifth birthday party where she had got that princess dress and the tiara off her dad, the time she and Al had managed to put a stink bomb in James' bed and snuggling up on the sofa with her mum to read a book most of the time Hogwarts a History. Then she thought of everything she had missed the first day at Hogwarts endless birthdays, Christmas and Sunday dinners she wanted to go back to have that again the big mad loving family but there was then Scorpius Ally had seen Scorpius with Rose she went back he'd come with her no matter how much she begged then Scorpius will be arrested and she couldn't bear the thought of him going to Azkaban.

"Rose, Scorpius are you there" a voice called through the trees and then Katherine appeared looking around but of course with the new wards she wouldn't be able to see them.

"Katherine over her go to the bush" Rose called glad to see another friend Katherine looked at where the voice was seeing no one but listened and went to the bush crawling through the hole which Scorpius had kept in place.

"Oh Rose it's all around the school what happened with your cousin how he saw you" Katherine hurried forward and hugged Rose.

"Katherine I remember them my family" Rose said as she hugged her Katherine then held Rose at arm length and smiled broadly.

"Rose that's wonderful oh they'll be so happy to see you there frantic your mum, dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny along with your cousins James are now staying at the school they've been trying to scan the forest again but with how big it is it's impossible also with the new wards that stops them as well" Katherine would have went on but saw that Rose was frowning and by the looks of it trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Katherine I love them all but I love Scorpius as well they'll never except him and you as well after you kept my where about a secret I don't want you to be arrested I'd never forgive myself" Tears were running at a constant pace down Rose's cheeks now.

"Rose you don't worry about us ok we'll be fine" Katherine said as she pulled out a tissue and passed it to Rose.

"Well at least you can go back but Scorpius can't I've trapped him here forever if he goes back he'll be arrested Katherine what are we going to do I want to see my family but I can't lose Scorpius" Rose gasped out between sobs Katherine could see the problem the name Malfoy was definition of guilty in many eyes.

"We'll sort this out now come on its freezing let's get inside" the two girls went back into the hut to find Scorpius banging his head against the wall he stopped when they walked in.

"Rose have you been crying?" he asked seen her red eyes she nodded not trusting herself to open her mouth because she might start crying again Scorpius didn't need an answer though but hugged her kissing her head and he stroked down her back.

"Hey you okay" Ginny said to her sister-in-law and best friend as she sat down at the staff table Hermione just nodded before reaching for the coffee.

"You look terrible did you sleep" Ginny said as she looked at Hermione her hair was all over the place and big bags were under her eyes.

"No I was in Minerva's office" Ginny sighed knowing what Hermione had done all night the memory from Albus was still in the pensive and both Ron and Hermione had viewed it at least 50 times and Ginny thought in her head Hermione must of watched it 50 more times last night alone.

"It's great seeing her even if it's just a memory because I know now that Rose is alive but then I think about the years we've missed her first trip to Hogwarts, seeing Ron try to beat up boyfriends, birthdays, Christmas Ginny I just..." Hermione trailed off succumbing to tears.

Katherine watched from the Slytherin table as Mrs Potter comforted Rose's mother and she felt like crying herself she couldn't ease the woman's pain without betraying Rose not able to stand the sight any longer she pushed the rest of her dinner away and went to the Slytherin common room.

"Kat we need to talk" Cameron had cornered his sister in the common room as soon as she entered.

"Not now Cam" she said impatiently trying to push passed him but he held out her arm as she tried to walk away.

"Kat I know your friends with her and you have to tell them where she is" Cameron hissed he had watched his sister for month go in and out of the castle to wherever Rose was it seems he knew sooner than anyone because he sneaked a look in her bag one time to find a muggle photo of her and Rose.

"What and have Scorpius arrested?" Katherine said glaring at her twin.

"What but it's only Malfoy come on imagine the reward?" he said smiling.

"Is that all you care about money no I am not going to tell" Katherine then wrenched her arm out of Cameron's grasp and hurried up the girls staircase she would have been worried more because Cameron, Heidi and Aaron knew where the hut was but Scorpius had told her last night how his fear for Rose had made him alter their memories when they weren't looking Cameron and Aaron when they were sleeping and Heidi when he found her by chance alone in the library they remembered flying after Scorpius but instead of finding him and Rose like how Katherine remembered it they thought they got lost and gave up looking.

"Kat, Kat I don't care if you're my sister I'll tell them you're involved" he shouted up the stairs making her freeze and turn abruptly.

"You wouldn't not your own family?" she glared at him from the steps not believing how low he had sank.

"I would now bye" he smirked and then wandered off her still standing there thinking carefully how could Rose come back and still be with her and Scorpius it was a maddening dilemma.


	12. Chapter 12 Questions

**Chapter 12 Questions**

"Can I help you sonny" The gargoyle outside the Headmistresses office asked the seventh year in front of him the boy just nodded and said the password he stepped onto the stairs and stood impatiently as it carried him up to the office door.

"Oh hi sweetie" Ginny said as her youngest son walked into the office she gave him a quick hug before going quickly back over to Hermione who like for many days now had been in shock with moments of happiness and sadness Ron wasn't much better.

"Al what's wrong" Harry said looking at his son carefully Albus just threw on the desk a stack of pictures anyone could see he was fuming and why they discovered soon enough the pictures were mostly of Rose smiling at the camera but there was a couple with another girl with black hair.

"Who is this?" Ron said pointing at the girl Minerva leaned over for a better look and said.

"Katherine Flint seventh year Slytherin"

"Slytherin should have guessed" Ron said through gritted teeth crumbling the photo in his fist.

"Also look at the date this was taking several weeks ago she knew all along where Rose was and said nothing" Albus said saying something for the first time.

"Well we have to think about this now did she know who Rose really was?" Harry said putting in the sense of logic like always.

"Well she has for the last few days and has said nothing still" Ginny stated and as they thought about it was true an image of what Rose looked like now had been made and put in all common rooms.

"Okay we'll have to go get her and bring her here for questioning" Ron said standing up and taking his auror robes of the back of Hermione's chair him and Harry then left in search of the girl.

Katherine heart was pounding she in the great hall having breakfast she was in the middle of the table and Cameron was smiling evilly at her making her nervous which increased when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in full auror robes walked into the hall she tried to keep her cool though they always come down for meals but they weren't moving towards the staff table they stopped and talked to one of the Gryffindors a sixth year by the looks of it her fear grow as the boy turned around and pointed directly at her.

"Well sister it seems they have seen your delightful photos" Cameron said smugly Katherine was panicking now though the pictures her and Rose had took together she thought Rose had them and had imagined putting them in her bag but it seemed not. Panic seemed to overtake her now as the aurors walked towards her not even thinking she stood up quickly and started walking briskly up towards the staff table and the door to the trophy room.

"Miss Flint" a voice called behind her but that only increased her pace and soon she was sprinting slamming open the trophy room door and getting to the other side of the room hurried feet could be heard from behind her.

"No,no,no" she said realising her mistake there was one way in and out of the trophy room and the way out was just about blocked by two aurors panicking she hid behind a cabinet next to the door.

"Where did she go?" Ron asked striding into the room Harry not far behind.

"The secret passage" Harry said Katherine watched them go right to the other side of the room before sneaking out quietly she was nearly out the door but her arm knocked a cup which vibrated it was only the slightest noise but the two men heard and whipped around but Katherine was off again running back through the great hall followed by the two aurors much to the amusement of most of the students.

"Someone stop her!" she heard one of them yell as she pushed passed a group of students on the staircase none made an attempt to grab her though with the majority being first years and scared of the seventh year.

"LEVIRCORPUS!" a voice yelled ahead of her and soon Katherine was hanging upside down by her angle seeing the upside down features of James Sirius Potter.

"Thanks...James" Ron gasped skidding to a halt out of breath from running after Katherine.

"Its okay Albus told me about what's going on" James looked at Katherine a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay let her down" Harry said once receiving her wand out of her pocket James said the counter curse and Katherine fell in a heap on the ground.

"Miss Flint me and Auror Weasley need to question you about any information you have involving Miss Rose Weasley" Harry said pointing his wand and the girl who still sitting on the floor.

"I don't know anything" Katherine said looking at the floor.

"Well evidence we have disputes that now come on" Ron practically growled lifting her up by the arm and leading her down the corridor.

"Now let's try this again" it was hours later and Katherine was sitting in the same place she had been in since that morning Mr Potter and Mr Weasley had been questioning her.

"Who is this girl in the picture? "Harry said picking up one of the picture and pointing to Rose.

"A good friend of mine" Katherine had been determined and replied the same every time they asked her. Ron was getting impatient but Harry carried on calmly.

"And where is this friend of yours now?"

"I don't know" Katherine said honestly because while she knew Rose was at the hut with Scorpius she could be outside, inside, in the kitchen, bedroom or toilet.

"Harry we're not getting anywhere" Ron stated kicking a wall in anger.

"Calm down Ron" Katherine kept flicking her eyes back and forth between the two men Mr Weasley with a scowl on his face and in a bad mood and Mr Potter showing no emotion on his face they were completely different yet seemed to work together rather well.

"Okay new approach Miss Flint this girl was this friend of yours in any distress or in need of any help when you met her" Harry asked her Ron snapped his head around.

"Auror Potter can I talk to you outside" Ron said striding to the door and opening it letting Harry out first. Once outside Ron turned on Harry and asked.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well if she won't tell us where Rose is we can still try to get information about how Rose is we all want to know what happened to her Ron and if she's okay" Harry explained Ron nodded understanding before going back into the classroom they had been using for the questioning.

"Where could she be?" Rose said washing the table in the hut for the third time in an hour she had been obsessively cleaning since the time Katherine promised to be back had passed it was a couple hours afterwards.

"Don't worry she may not have been able to get out of the castle" Scorpius said calmly from the bed where he was flipping through one of Rose's cook books.

"But what if..." Rose started but was cut off by Scorpius.

"Rose she's 17 not 7 and with the mysterious appearance and disappearance of you security will be heavy" Rose understood his logic but was still worried she would never forgive herself if Katherine was arrested because of her.


	13. Chapter 13 Ally

**Chapter 13 Ally**

Rose lay on the edge of her bed looking down at her knight in shining armour his blonde hair was sticking up after he tossed and turned all night. Scorpius was sleeping on the floor, even though he had shared the bed with Rose before, because he had realised that he might be there a while and insisted on the floor in an act of chivalry.

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered before getting out of bed and going outside the night air was refreshing but Rose was still on a high alert as she took Scorpius' broom and trying to remember exactly how he held the broom to fly kicked off from the ground wobbling slightly as she rose slowly into the air.

"Do they ever sleep?" Katherine murmured to herself in the empty classroom that had been transformed into her temporary jail cell with two aurors on guard at all times.

"Hey you out there!" Katherine yelled but no reply came no one talked to her other then Auror Potter and Weasley who came each day asking the same question where is Rose? Katherine refused to answer still though and the imprisonment was apparently a way to get her to talk. Technically Katherine had talked she had told them how Rose was including the memory lose and memory regain and even some stories of what Rose and her had done and how close friends they were even in such a short space of time.

"Hey you girl!" one of the aurors shouted outside the door any noise outside made Katherine flatten against the door but no more noise happened after a while so Katherine exasperated lay down on the cot they had given her and fell asleep next time she woke up she looked at the clock in the classroom and saw it was morning most students would be at breakfast now.

Rose touched down next to the castle making sure it was a well shadowed wall getting off the broom she then tucked it underneath a bush nearby and then slowly made her way round the castle trying to find a door on finding one she eased her way in surprised to find it open.

"Anything?" a women's voice said making Rose panic and quickly hid behind a suit of armour.

"No nothing she just won't talk" a man replied the tone of his voice reminded Rose of someone but she couldn't think who. The couple didn't talk anymore but walked right past the suit of armour Rose was behind allowing Rose's first few of her parents in over 11 years.

The shock of seeing them and how much they'd aged because of stress and worry froze Rose in place for several minutes but eventually she found the courage to move and creep down the corridor.

"Katherine, Kat" whispered Rose even though she knew Katherine could be anywhere in the castle and wouldn't hear.

"Hey you girl!" a man shouted at Rose as she rounded the corner making her jump before running back down the way she'd came.

Crouching in a broom cupboard Rose started crying how could she have thought she could do this it had seemed so easy in her head get in, get Katherine and get out but it wasn't that simple and she knew it she needed help and thinking carefully she knew exactly what she needed to do.

"What the?" Albus said sitting up in bed after being woken by a loud crash none of his roommates had woken though sleepily Al rubbed his eyes and then lay back down a hand on his shoulder though made him sit up again.

"Ally, Ally it's me Rose" Albus sat bolt upright then and grabbing his wand lit the tip and stared into the face of the girl next to him.

"Rose, Rose your here I can't believe it how did you get away are you okay are you hurt I can't believe it" Albus just stared at Rose in disbelieve while he babbled before pulling her into a hug something he hadn't done since he was five and had missed but Rose stiffened and pushed him back.

"Ally I need your help" Rose said looking around at the other beds worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take you to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron straight away" Albus said starting to get out of bed but stopped at the look of horror on her face.

"No Albus no I'm not going to them" she said firmly.

"What but there your parents Rose your parents..." Albus said looking flabbergasted.

"I know and I love them but I have to help Katherine please she doesn't deserve to be locked up please help me" she was on the brink of tears now and Albus saw the look she had given him as children when she was trying to get him into another of her schemes.

"That look worked when we were kids but it won't work now because of Flints secret keeping we couldn't find you sooner no Rose I won't help her even if she wasn't a Slytherin" Rose looked at him before turning abruptly and making her way to the door only to find it blocked by Albus.

"Rose you can't go"

"I will if you don't help me" Rose stated bluntly with no emotion.

"12 years Rose, 12 years I have waited for...for..." Albus faulted.

"...for me Ally I know everyone's waited for me but a little longer won't hurt" Rose said tears starting to well up again she didn't want to be this heartless to her own cousin and her family but Katherine and Scorpius meant a lot to her as well now and Albus just didn't realise that.

"No I waited for any news about you even your cold dead body would have been something an end and then you just appeared and I thought my dreams... no the whole families dreams had come true but then you disappeared again because Malfoy took you" Albus was crying now and had stumbled to the side leaving the door unguarded but Rose didn't leave.

"Ally please help me and then...then I'll stay just let Katherine and Scorpius go I promise they'll never bother any of us again just help me" both of them hugged Albus for support and the reassurance that Rose was telling the truth and was staying and Rose because while the happiness of seeing her family and being with them again was immense the pain of having to give up her best friend and the boy she loved was still there.


	14. Chapter 14 Home

**Chapter 14 Home**

"Stupefy, Stupefy" Katherine heard from outside the door breaking her out of her trance of staring out the window it was morning and she had been watching the sun rise because sleeping on the cot they had given her was virtually impossible.

"Flint come on" Katherine stared in disbelieve at Albus Potter in the doorway but then rushed forward as Rose came out behind him and hugged her friend.\

"Come on before they wake up" Albus said irritated pulling Rose away from Katherine.

"What's going on?" Katherine whispered not believing what she was seeing Albus after stopping the girls hugging at positioned Rose behind him as if protecting her from Katherine.

"You're getting out of here to meet up with Malfoy and then never coming back again" Albus said sternly to her his wand now pointing at her throat.

"Al let me…" Rose began trying to force his wand arm down but Albus cut her off pretending she wasn't there even though his other hand was clinging onto one of her arms for dear life.

"I promised Rose I would get you out because she likes you and you've been kind to her but I never want to see you or Malfoy anywhere near her again or you'll regret it" Albus then pushed Katherine away keeping a firm grip on Rose.

"There's a side door open Rose says Malfoy's broom is hid in the bushes find it fast breakfast will start in another half hour" Albus said before leading Rose back down the corridor as best he could but Rose was trying to turn back to say goodbye to Katherine it wasn't until they turned the corner that Albus stopped and turned to look at Rose.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye she was my best friend" Rose gasped out between sobs.

"Rose its…well its…" Albus stuttered not knowing what to say but instead decided to just hug her instead and cry on his top.

"Al what are you doing down here?" Harry said coming up the corridor, as he got closer though he saw the sobbing girl Al was trying to comfort.

"Rose" Harry said quietly so as not to startle her she didn't look up though just kept crying. From that point Harry quickly alerted Ron and Hermione and they got Rose still clinging to Albus into the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey examined her and deemed Rose healthy.

Ron and Hermione couldn't stop looking at Rose tears streaming down there faces but Rose apart from smiling and hugging them didn't utter a word to anyone.

"Hey sweetie would you like to come with me and your dad for a walk" Hermione said to Rose in another attempt o get her to talk but Rose just nodded and stood up obediently.

Ron and Hermione had exchanged whispered worriers about Rose not talking but had pushed them aside for now n there joy that she was back with them again. The three of them walked through Hogwarts with Rose in-between them both had an arm around her shoulders.

"So…so…mum" Rose stuttered bringing Ron and Hermione to an abrupt stop.

"Yes Rose" Hermione said turning to face Rose.

"Did you keep my room or is it your library now" Ron laughed and Hermione stifled her laughter making Rose smile.

"No, no we kept it the same as you left it" Hermione said Ron was still laughing a bit and hugged Rose for the hundredth time that morning.

Over the next few days Rose saw more of her family who came to Hogwarts to see her, her Grandma Molly was in tears and fretted over her about how thin she was. No matter how much she smiled and talked though the pain of not seeing Scorpius and Katherine was still there but she couldn't talk to her family about it.

"Hey Rose need any help" Lily said sitting opposite Rose in the Gryffindor common room Rose was doing an essay for potions because after much debate they had took her to Diagon Alley followed by Paparazzi and got her a wand and Rose ever since had been on intense courses with the teachers to start getting her up to date.

"She's a mini Hermione she'll do fine" George had joked when Ron had expressed his worry on Rose's ability to catch up.

"No I'm fine" Rose said shyly still not used to talking to some people yet the only people she was easy with so far was Albus, her mum and dad and Hugo.

"Well it's nearly the end of the year did you know there's going to be a ball" Lily said excitedly

"Really why?" Rose said interested imagining the balls described in the fairytale stories Coal used to read to her.

"Well they have one every four years like how the triwizard tournament used to be but just a ball at the end of the year to honour Cedric Diggory and all who died in the triwizard tournament in the past" Rose thought about it still imagining the dresses and couples dancing.

"Are you going with anyone?" Rose asked Lily making her cousin beam and before long the two girls were having a conversation about boys Lily wants to go to the ball with and dresses they would like for the ball.

In Rose's mind though a plan was forming not just a dress for herself but also a way to ease the pain in her heart so in the dead of night Rose went to the owlerly and once finding the big barn owl attached the note and let the owl out the window.

Katherine was sitting outside the hut it was about a week and a half since Rose and Albus had let her go Scorpius had been angry and worried at first but then calmed down suddenly and had barely spoken since worrying Katherine.

As she started reading a book an owl suddenly swooped down and dropped a note on her lap before flying off.


	15. Chapter 15 Beautiful Dream

**Chapter 15 Beautiful Dream**

"Wow" Al said going into the room of requirement where a make shift apartment for his aunt, uncle and Rose was for the time being.

"Thanks" she said blushing it was the night of the ball and her parents had to go ahead and help with preparations and since she was still quite shy Albus had not got a date and was taking Rose to the ball.

"When did you get that?" he said pointing at the dress Rose was wearing it was a light floor length dress with a lace top that went nearly all the way to her neck with sleeves that ended just before her elbow it was also a pale blue.

"Mum took me shopping with Lily and aunt Ginny last weekend" Rose replied turning back to the mirror to finish putting her hair so that it swept to one side and over her shoulder.

"What and you got through the paparazzi I'm impressed" Al said sinking into one of the sofas. Rose had only ventured outside of Hogwarts and into other parts of wizarding Britain a few times but each time cameras followed her everywhere.

"Okay ready" Rose said finally prompting Albus to stand and linking his arm with hers led her to the great hall. All eyes seemed to turn when they entered and Rose in embarrassment went bright red and urged Albus to walk faster so soon they were at one side of the whole where most of the family was now congregated.

"Will you dance with me Rose?" Arthur said to his granddaughter kindly and Rose nodded. Over the next two hours Rose danced with every male member of her family and Lily for some odd reason. It was like a dream seeing all the people in dresses and robes dancing but the clock above the door was something she kept making her eyes go back to.

"Louis please excuse me" Rose said smiling at her cousin who shrugged before turning to try find his date that he had brought that night and James had walked off with a little earlier.

Rose walked out of the great hall with no problem most of her family was busy and thought she was with Louis who she had saw go towards the trophy room so he would be hidden for a little while giving her time.

"You look amazing" Scorpius said stepping out from the shadows of the tower they were both at the top of the astronomy tower and Rose on seeing Scorpius stepped forward and brought him into a hug. When they pulled apart she kissed him and then looked him up and down.

"What are you wearing?" Scorpius laughed.

"No I love you or you missed me?" he said and Rose laughed a bit. Scorpius then continued.

"This Miss Weasley is my best dress robes knowing that, that dreaded map was hidden by yours truly me and Katherine came early and collected our outfits.

"What really?" Rose said looking around for Katherine.

"She's already downstairs" Scorpius said making Rose turn in horror.

"What but if anyone sees her"

"That's the point" Scorpius said seriously Rose stepped back from him.

"What but she'll get arrested I'm going to find her" Rose made for the door but Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Rose me and Katherine talked hiding away will make your family assure our guilt in there minds more having the bravery to turn ourselves in and give our stories will make it better as well as you explaining as well" Rose nodded with silent tears and then a thought struck her.

"What coming forward means you have be dressed up?" Scorpius smiled and then said.

"Well if I'm to be arrested might as well do it in style will you dance with me in the great hall" Scorpius then bowed and offered his hand which Rose accepted before the two of them started making there way down the steps and invisibility spell on them for the time being.

"So where's Katherine?" Rose said looking around for the dark haired girl but not seeing her anywhere. They were now in the hall and invisible still Scorpius lifted his arm which only Rose could see and pointed at a blonde girl in a dark red dress next to the buffet table.

"She changed her appearance slightly for the night" Scorpius whispered to Rose who giggled slightly because Ally had been flirting with Katherine in her changed appearance all night.

"So what now" Rose asked and Scorpius simply led her to the middle of floor avoiding hitting anyone then a large barrier seemed to go up around the dance floor pushing all the dancers off instead of Rose and Scorpius in the middle leaving the rest of the people in the great hall to try get through the barrier and look confused.

"May I have this dance" Scorpius asked Rose as he lifted the spell and the music began before long he had swept Rose into a slow dance across the dance floor she knew this wouldn't last forever she knew the song would end but for now the only two people in the world were her and Scorpius.


	16. Chapter 16 Run

**Chapter 16 Run**

_Last time…_

"_May I have this dance" Scorpius asked Rose as he lifted the spell and the music began before long he had swept Rose into a slow dance across the dance floor she knew this wouldn't last forever she knew the song would end but for now the only two people in the world were her and Scorpius._

"I love you" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear as the song ended and Katherine let the barrier down prompting Ron and Harry to jump forward and wrench the two apart. Rose was being held by her mother, as her uncle Harry was holding Scorpius, and Katherine was being held by her Uncle George.

"I love you" Rose whispered as she watched Scorpius being dragged out of the great hall.

"Hey, hey hands of the dress it took me ages to sneak it out of my dorm with Parkinson flitting about in her marshmallow outfit" Katherine said trying to get George to let her go.

"Oh Rose I'll see you later ok" Katherine said as she was led past Rose and in the same direction as Scorpius.

"I…I'm going to go to the bathroom" Rose said after a few minutes and detached herself from her mother and hurried out of the room. On reaching the bathroom Rose darted into the first cubicle and locked the door leaning back against it as she did.

"Rose, Rose" Her mother had followed her but all Rose could think was how she just wanted to be left alone for now no concerned family, just her thoughts on what had happened and what she could do.

After a while Hermione gave up and went to search another of the bathrooms. Making sure she was gone Rose stepped out of her cubicle and went to the sinks. As she finished wiping away the last bits of makeup another girl came into the toilet.

"Oh wow Rose Weasley you do know your families looking for you" Heidi Parkinson said Rose glanced at the girl briefly then sighed.

"Yes I know but…but I just…" Rose began but collapsed into sobs Heidi was surprised for a minute but then stepped forward and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"You really do love him then?" she asked Rose just nodded the sound of Rose's sobs reverberated around the bathroom for a minute then Heidi quickly turned Rose around to look at her.

"You love him so you have to tell them how much and what your willing to do to get him back ok" Rose nodded shocked at first by Heidi words but the more she said the more an idea came into Rose's head.

"Rose what are you doing down here" Ron asked as his daughter stride towards him Harry and himself had just put Flint and Malfoy in the same abandoned classroom they had, had Katherine in before.

"Let them go" Rose said bluntly staring Ron in the face Harry stood to the side watching the pair.

"What Rose he tried to take you again" Ron said confused.

"No he didn't he gave himself up!" Rose was starting to yell now.

"Even so he has crimes of assault and kidnap against him Rose he doesn't love you not really" Ron said but that was the last straw for Rose.

"YES HE DOES HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM HE PANICKED THAT DAY WITH ALBUS NOW LET SCORPIUS AND KATHERINE GO OR…OR I'LL DISAPPEAR AGAIN!" Rose finished yelling and turned and before either Ron or Harry could stop her ran. She kept running until she got to the room of requirement bursting in she tore of her dress and grabbed a plain black skirt and green top throwing these on she looked around for something warm to wear the only thing available was her mothers brown coat which was a little big for her but she put it on anyway.

Hurrying down the corridors it wasn't long before she reached the side door she had used when she first came to Hogwarts to save Katherine. Looking back briefly Rose took a deep breath before opening the door and going into the darkness of the night.


	17. Chapter 17 Defense

**Chapter 17: Defense **

_Last Time_

_Hurrying down the corridors it wasn't long before she reached the side door she had used when she first came to Hogwarts to save Katherine. Looking back briefly Rose took a deep breath before opening the door and going into the darkness of the night._

For three days Rose had sat in her old home pacing mostly and summoning Daily Prophets from the castle to try find out any information but it seems the trial of Scorpius and Katherine was to go forward. There were also pleas to her in the paper from her parents asking for her to come back.

Rose knew that her testimony could help Katherine but that hard evidence of Scorpius carrying her away from Albus that night meant that no matter what she said he would still be sent to Azkaban and she didn't want to be near her father when he did that to the man she loved.

On the fourth day when the Daily Prophet came zooming into the cabin Rose snatched it up straight away and started reading frantically…

_Family Defense for Malfoy_

_Scorpius Malfoy, who is to go on trial in a week's time alongside Katherine Flint, has today met with his father to discuss the defense strategy they will use in the trial. Scorpius Malfoy is on trial for the kidnapping and imprisonment of Rose Weasley and…_

Rose stopped reading Scorpius family he had never mentioned much but he had told her that his Grandfather died many years ago and his Grandmother preferred to be disconnected from the family his mother and father though still lived in Malfoy Manor.

"Is there anything we can use then?" Astoria Malfoy asked her husband Draco. The couple was back at home after visiting Scorpius in the room he was locked away in, in Hogwarts there they had talked to him about what had happened but he only gave small details too depressed to talk much.

"No, nothing that memory is too strong as evidence" Draco said sighing in defeat he had watched after the war his father slowly die away in Azkaban and the last thing he wanted to do was watch his son go the same way but it seemed to be happening no matter what he tried to do to stop it.

"Master" a timid house elf said knocking on the study door Draco looked up just as Astoria snapped at the house elf.

"Boa leave now we are busy" the house elf seemed to twist his hand making him wince as punishment but continued.

"Master there is a girl at the door insisting to see you"

"Send her away" Draco said he didn't want to see anyone right now.

"No I don't care if he doesn't want to see me he's going to anyway" a girls voice said down the hall and standing from his desk Draco saw, if the pictures in the Daily Prophet had anything to go by, Rose Weasley stride into his office.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily turning so he didn't have to look at her.

"I've come about Scorpius I want to…"

"Haven't you done enough our son is to go to Azkaban because of you now get out of my house" Astoria snapped trying to forcefully remove Rose from the room.

"No please I want to help him but I need your help to do that" Draco turned and stared at her mouth agape.

"And why would you want to help him?" Astoria asked calmly but shocked as well a Weasley helping a Malfoy unheard of.

"Because I love him and I believe he loves me too he never did anything wrong he kept me secret because I asked him too when Scorpius realized who I was he wanted to take me to my family straight away not keep me hidden please I need you as his defense to help me show them Scorpius has done nothing wrong and you need me to give the hard evidence I have that Scorpius is a good loving person" Rose was confident as she talked staring right into the eyes of Scorpius' father.

"Fine" Draco said sitting back at his desk and indicating Rose to take the seat opposite.

"What Draco if they know she's here we will all be thrown in Azkaban Weasley is not seeing any sense right now and thinks all who approach his daughter wish her harm" Astoria said quickly making Draco look at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy I assure you my word of my free will of coming here will protect your family now please let me help" Rose said turning to face the older woman defiance in her face Astoria looked at the young woman for a minute seeing the same determination in her eyes that she had when many had objected to her marriage to Draco calling him a blood traitor for betraying th dark lord at the end of the war.

Astoria's nod of approval meant that Draco and Rose worked long into the night putting up a defense strategy for Scorpius hoping that Rose's new evidence would be enough.


End file.
